A Vampire Named Claire
by RiaRia
Summary: Claire was happy being a human.  She had her family and she had Quil.  But what would happen if she was taken and changed into her worst enemy?  Could she ever go back to being Claire, or would she become someone else entirely?
1. Unhappy Ending

Today is my anniversary. But not like you would think…

It's not my wedding anniversary. I'm not even married.

My name is Violet Johannson. But I haven't always been her. A while ago, I was someone else, I was girl named Claire.

I was a normal human, with a regular life. Well, not really. Werewolves aren't really normal are they?

--------

I watched the sun come up, as I did every morning. Every day I try to feel its heat, but I never can.

My life as a vampire had started unexpectedly, actually it started just as my human life was about to take off.

In my human life, I was Claire. Plain and simple, nothing fancy. My life wasn't normal, but I had liked it that way. I was a Quilette Indian. I had lived in La Push. And I was in love with a werewolf.

His name was Quil. I had loved him with all my heart; I still love him, even though my heart has stopped beating.

Quil had imprinted with me, I was his soul mate. And he was mine. Our love was unbreakable; nothing could come in the way. That is until I became this.

I was eighteen when I was changed. Now, you would think that a girl with a pack of were wolves could be protected from becoming a vampire, but things don't always work out as predicted.

I remember that day so clearly. Even now, ten years later, when I have begun to lose my human memories.

It had been a boring day for me. Quil and the wolves had caught a scent of an unknown vampire. The scent was a ways away, but they still decided to go after it. They had promised to be home by dinner. I always worried when they hunted a new vampire, but I supposed that they were strong, so they could handle it.

They boredom was driving me mad. It was summer, and there was nothing to do! So I had decided to go for a walk on the beach. It was my favorite spot at La Push.

I went to the beach around noon, wondering how many people would be there.

Surprisingly, I had found myself alone at the beach. I remember thinking that I was lucky. Ha!

I just walked for awhile, kind of day dreaming. When suddenly I had heard a cry of pain, it was faint, but still noticeable.

I went to investigate, someone could be hurt! But what I found was more than hurt. I had found death.

They cry had come from the woods. I ran into the woods for a short while looking for the victim. After a couple minutes of running, I stumbled into an opening in the dense trees.

I squinted at first; it was really bright in the opening. It was a lot darker in the forest.

After my eyes adjusted, I looked around. And the sight I saw, mad me stumble back in fear.

It was my friend from school. Jeanette. She was lying on the ground, lifeless and so pale. I took me a while to grasp the concept that she was dead.

I was dizzy, and I felt like I was going to faint. But I needed to get help! So I turned around and…

BAM, I ran into a very attractive man. He was gorgeous, but something was off about him.

He chuckled softly and said. "Aro come here, our meal has come to us!"

Another man appeared, equally as beautiful.

"Good job Marcus!" exclaimed Aro "This was smells very good."

I hadn't understood what was happening. Their meal? What did they---

And then I understood. Their beauty and pale skin gave them away. Vampires, I thought. I was going to die.

"Please," I pleaded. "Don't hurt me!"

"You are only one of the people we will hurt here child, we've come to do some _house cleaning _here." Said Aro

"No please don't hurt them! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt them!"

"You can do nothing; we have to eliminate this new species. _Were Wolves_." He wrinkled his nose at the words.

"You can't do that, they will crush you!" I snarled

Another woman suddenly appeared in the clearing, she was short, but gorgeous.

"Jane!" Aro exclaimed

She didn't answer though. She was staring intently at me.

"Don't you recognize this girl?" Said Jane. "This is the one that is always around the wolves, she is one of their mates."

"Why yes, yes she is!" said Aro

"Aro, I've just thought of a new plan!" said Jane "Instead of killing the wolves, lets kill their mate. The pain alone will be worse than death!" Jane said joyously

"Brilliant Jane!" said Aro

When Jane began to approach me, I started to quiver with fear. I wasn't ready to die. I was just starting to live! What about Quil? I couldn't lose him. What about my family? My friends? I didn't want to lose my life.

Just as Aro was about to bite me Jane had another _brilliant _idea.

"Aro wait," she said "instead of killing her, lets change her! We will make their mate the wolves worst ememy! One of us!" 

"Even better Jane, even better." Mused Aro

She moved close to me, until her mouth hovered my neck.

"Say goodbye to your human life child, and welcome to a new one."

She laughed and plunged her teeth into my neck. The pain was sharp, but it was over fast. I began to go into a incoherent state, I assumed death was near. But then, just as I thought life was over. I felt a pain, I felt the fire.

**Hey Guys,**

**NEW STORY, NEW STORY!!! This story is just another idea I had. Tell me if you like it! R&R!!!!!!**


	2. Choices

When the fire started inside my body, I had no idea what was going on.

I had known about vampires my whole life, but I had never been told about the transformation. But I soon found about.

For three days I writhed in pain. I was so confused; I kept wondering why no one was helping me.

When the third day was over, I had found that I had been moved. I was in some dimly lit room. The walls were stone, and the room was circular. I had a feeling that I was in some castle……

I was lying on the ground, so I stood up to go find a mirror. I found one on the opposite wall from me.

When I saw my image, I thought that I was dreaming. I couldn't grasp the fact that that girl in the mirror was me.

My long black hair was even longer now, about waist length. The features on my face all complimented each other. My too big nose was smaller now. My wide set eyes were closer now. My too small lips were plump and red. And my smile was perfect and snow white. Even my skin had changed. My normal tan was gone, I was so pale now.

But the one thing that I couldn't really grasp was my eyes. I had never seen such a color. They were pure violet. They were beautiful; I couldn't believe that they were my own. They were a big change from my regular brown eyes.

When I was thinking about these things, I got the strangest feeling. There was this pull inside me, and I couldn't figure it out. I felt like I was almost hung---

Oh no, it was my thirst. That was when the reality hit me, when I remembered what had happened. I knew why I was beautiful now. I was dead, I was a vampire.

The woman from the clearing suddenly walked into the room, Jane.

"Hello Claire."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?" I was filled with anger towards this woman

"You are a vampire now, do you understand?" said Jane

"YES I UNDERSTAND!" I yelled again

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and said this

"You have two choices child. Your first is that you may remain with us and become part of the Volturi.

The Volturi. I had heard that name before. I think that they were like vampire royalty or something…..

"Choice two. You may leave, and go find your own coven. But before you decide, you must learn the rules….."

For a while Jane told me the dos and don'ts of being a vampire. And then I had to make my choice. My choice wasn't a hard one…

"I'm going to leave, there's no way I'm going to live like this…"

"Fine, you may leave immediately. You must know that you are in Italy though. So good luck, Claire." She sneered "You will surely need it."


	3. Discovering Violet

**Hey guys,**

**This is part one of what I am posting tonight!**

**R&R!**

**----**

**Mariah**

It has been ten years since my encounter and departure from the Volturi.

I had had a lot of trouble excepting my life as a vampire, considering that I had grown up almost hating them.

But, I suppose that I shouldn't say that I had trouble excepting the fact that I was a vampire, it was more the fact that I wasn't a human anymore.

When I discovered that I wasn't the same girl anymore, I fell apart.

I realized that I didn't have anyone anymore. I didn't have anything anymore.

My parents would fear me, if they even recognized me. My little sister would be on their side, even though we were close.

What about Quil? He wouldn't love me anymore; I was his worst enemy now. I wasn't his beloved Claire anymore; I was just a _parasite_ now.

Everyone I had known and loved would just shun me, no one would understand.

That's why I could never tell them about what I was. They would just have to believe that I was gone, because I was never going back.

For their sake, and for mine. I wouldn't break my heart that way, it would shatter.

In a way, I had to reinvent myself. That's where Violet Johannson came in. The name Claire only reminded me of my old life.

My first name came from my eye color. Plus, I had always loved the name Violet…

My last name came from this book I had once read. It was the main characters last name. She had been brave and strong. I hoped that I could take after her.

I couldn't go home, so I moved to the place that I had always wanted to live.

Minnesota.

I had always loved the snow. And it was only really sunny there in the summer. So it seemed like the perfect place.

When I moved to Minnesota, I discovered a few things about myself.

My Violet eyes were not the only thing that was different about me.

Like some vampires, I had an extra power. I could read minds and control thoughts and actions. That was the reason that I could stand to live alone. I lived inside my head; there was no need for outside conversation.

My life as Violet began in Minnesota, and it is still there today.

Like I said, it's my anniversary.

It's been thirty years since I became a vampire.

Thirty years since Claire died, and Violet began to live.


	4. Heart Attack

The warm wind played games with my hair, making it move and dance.

I was sitting by the park close to my apartment. The sun was setting and the view was beautiful, I had to stop on my way home to admire it.

Little kids played on the swings, carefree and happy. Nothing could be wrong here…

Then I smelled it, the blood. My eyes snapped to its origin, a small boy had fell and scrapped his knee…

I ran as fast as I could in the human eye. Though my thirst was mostly tamed, I couldn't risk being around blood. The smell was so tempting, and I would hate myself if I slipped.

My little encounter had put me in a bad mood. I was enjoying the sun, and now I had to run home to sit in my dark little apartment. But what else was knew? When wasn't a vampire getting in the way of what I wanted to do?

I reached my apartment in a couple of minutes. I heard myself sigh as I opened the door.

Lately, I had found myself restless. I was almost sick of the persistence in my life. And coming home to the same empty apartment didn't help my case.

I dropped my bag on the floor and waltzed over to the TV. I flipped through the channels before I settled on an old movie channel. Some black and white love story was on…

I managed to watch for a few minutes, before I became immersed in my thoughts…

I could hear the thoughts of my neighbors. They were planning their holiday parties, since it was close to Thanksgiving.

I unconsciously wished that I had someone to celebrate with. I was becoming annoyed of my loneliness.

When I became aware of my thoughts, I shook them off quickly.

What was I saying? I was happy being alone. Right?

I didn't want to have to decide, so I wondered over to the computer. I hadn't checked my email in a few days. Maybe I got some more junk mail. Fun, huh?

My computer hummed to life quickly, and my desktop appeared. I clicked on the internet and waited for my homepage to load.

As soon as it appeared, I typed in my email address.

I had a few new emails. I breezed through them quickly.

Junk, junk, junk, junk, and something from someone named C. Cullen.

I opened that email; it was probably just someone trying to sell me a watch. But I had never heard the name before, so it caught my interest.

The email said the following:

_Claire,_

_My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am an acquaintance with your old friend Quil._

_I am your father's doctor and I feel obligated to tell you of his condition._

_He has had a major heart attack, and I do not know how long he will live._

_Do not feel obligated to see him; I am of your kind, so I know that this would be difficult for you. I just feel that you had a right to know…_

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

I didn't realize what I was doing until I was out the door.

I was going back to La Push. And no one would stop me.

**Hey guys,**

**I know that some of you are wondering why Claire has so many abilities. Now that I think about it, she really shouldn't have so many. But, the only reason that she has so many is because she is a really special vampire. She is almost a new level of vampire. Sorry for the confusion.**

**R&R---**

**Mariah**


	5. authors note

**Hey guys,**

**I changed my mind. I am going to continue with this story. I would love some reviews. **

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**


	6. authors note 2

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to apologize about Claire's character. I shouldn't have made her so…special. So I changed her characters abilities. Re-read chapter 3 **_**Discovering Violet **_**to see the changes. Review to tell me if you like that better. **

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**

**P.S.**

**I just updated my other story **_**Remembered Past**_**! Check it out and tell me what you think!**


	7. An Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does.**

When I was on the plane the circumstances finally hit me.

What the hell was I thinking?!?! I was going against every rule I had made in the past thirty years!

How am I supposed to face my family? They don't know what happened to me. They have probably thought that I was dead.

I didn't even know how I was going to get to my dad. Knowing Sam, he probably has Seth watching the area. He is always so overprotective.

I couldn't reason with them either. Going to La Push was seriously my death wish in the making.

I did have one option, though I didn't like it. I could bend their thoughts to my will, just long enough to let me say my goodbyes and leave. That's really the only way that this could work.

I didn't even notice when the plane landed. The flight attendant had to nudge me to even get my attention; I had been so lost in my thoughts.

When I got into the terminal I sat down on a bench and refused to move. My mind kept switching decisions. Should I, or should I not do this? I just didn't know.

I must have tried fifty times to get up and buy a return ticket to Minnesota. But each time I failed. Every time that I tried the place where my heart used to be would ache.

I sat for a long time, reminiscing about my childhood. It was harder to remember now, but I could still get vague images.

My father and I had been very close, almost inseparable. I was a true daddy's girl.

One memory kept sparking into my mind. One where we were at the park, and he was teaching me to ride my bike. That was such a special day for me…

Take my word that by this point, that if I could cry, I would be. I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if he and I didn't get our goodbyes.

I had no choice. I had to see him.

I did however convince myself that since it was so late, I should rent a hotel room and go see him in the morning. I had to clean my self up a bit, try to make myself look a little more like Claire and a little less like Violet.

If that was even possible.

So I found a room close to the airport, far enough away from La Push that the wolves wouldn't be able to sense me.

During the night I had multiple break downs. I figured that I should get them out now, because I had to be strong tomorrow.

I spent the beginning parts of the morning trying to make myself look more human. I had gone to the mall quickly and bought some clothes and make up.

I had spent hours on myself before I finally gave up. There was no way that I could even look an ounce human like! So I just dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. It was the closest that I could get to Claire.

As soon as I was content that I could handle myself, I left the room. I headed strait for La Push; I wanted to do this as fast as possible. But something sidetracked me…

I saw the sign for the La Push cemetery. I was curious, so I stopped.

I searched aimlessly for a while until I found what I was looking for, my gravestone.

On it was a little angel, smiling beautifully. Besides my name, birthday, and death date, there was a little inscription saying this:

_A loved daughter, sister, and friend. Her laughter will be missed here, and her smile will be missed even more. We love you Claire, you can always come home._

But the time I finished reading it, I was on my knees. I am sure my dry sobs could be heard from far away, but I didn't care.

Part of me felt that they didn't believe that I was dead.

I stayed kneeing on the ground, my head in my hands. I could have stayed there for hours, but I became aware of thoughts that were close to me. It was Seth, he was warning his brothers of my scent.

I acted quickly. I found his thought wave and changed it. I made him tell them that it was a false alarm. Then I had him tell them that he wasn't feeling well, so he was probably just hallucinating.

Surprisingly, they believed him. I became aware of my situation again. I slowly got up from where I sat, but I sank back down again. Only to observe the unnoticed item sitting atop the gravestone.

There were flowers on my gravestone. Not just any flowers, but my favorite flowers. White Roses.

I was surprised to see them there. I had only told one person what my favorite flower was. The only person that ever asked, Quil.

The discovery of the flowers almost sent me into another sob session. But I tamed the urge, pushed myself off the ground (again), and left.

I found my car in seconds and speed off towards the hospital.

When I was a few miles away, I could hear the wolves thoughts. Their voices made me cringe in pain, one in particular.

They could smell me now. They were debating what to do.

I found each of their minds and temporarily delayed their senses. As long as I was concentrating on their minds, they wouldn't be able to smell me.

I had to hurry; controlling so many minds at once was very hard. Almost Impossible.

As soon as I was at the hospital I could smell them. There scent was so strong. It burned my nose intensely. It made me sad to think of how good they used to smell to me…

The scent was even stronger inside. For a while I had to fight with my instincts. They told me to either leave or take the wolves down.

But I would do neither, I refused.

I made my way to the receptionist, surprised that it was the same one from years ago.

"Hello dear." She said to me, a smile on her face.

I asked her where I could find my father, and she pointed me in the right direction, but before I left she asked me a question.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

I quickly said a reassuring no, and left her.

I found the room quickly; I don't know how I couldn't have found the room. Their scent was seeping from it. I was about to walk in the room, but something inside me stopped me from opening the door.

I could already feel myself starting to rip apart.

Would they even want to see me? I knew I wasn't welcome but…could they be so cruel as to send me away?!?!

I know that there will be shock. But will there be anger?

But, damn it, I had a right to be here! Right?

I didn't know, and I didn't have time to figure it out.

So I opened the door, and looked around. Only to be met by many pairs of shocked eyes…

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!**

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**


	8. Saying Goodbye

The first one to speak was my mother.

"Claire?" She whispered in a shocked voice.

My mother had aged so much since I had last seen her. Her long black hair had grayed, her skin sagged a bit. She looked to fragile, like a doll.

"Mom." I answered.

"Claire, how can you be here? How can be so young? How-"

I cut her off; I didn't have time for her questions. They were breaking my already dead heart.

"I can't answer you questions mom I came to say goodbye to Dad. That's it. Okay?"

She was about to challenge my comment, so I used my ability on her. I made her go into a nice deep sleep.

I picked her up gently and laid her on the couch in the room. I made a quick scan of the room, taking in my surroundings.

There were six people in the room, not including myself. All of them were faces from my human life. A time so distant, but at the same time, so close…

My mom, dad, Emily, Sam, Jacob, and Quil made up the little posse. Sam was the only one who noticed that I was surveying them. The others were too shocked by my appearance to care.

"Claire?" Sam choked out. "What happened to you? Why are you a blood sucker!?!?"

"None of you business, Sam!" I snapped.

"It is my business Claire. You have been gone for thirty years. You come back as a vampire and expect no questions. There is no way in Hell."

"Sam I don't have the time to explain why I am here. I came to say goodbye to my dying father. I owe him that. I still have a conscience believe is or not. Once I say my goodbyes I will leave this town and never come back. I just have to say goodbye." By the time I finished my words I was choking back dry sobs.

I could feel the eyes on me as I denied my tears. They had probably never seen such an emotional vampire.

I look over at my mother. "When she wakes up, tell her that she was dreaming. She doesn't need this right now."

"Claire," Sam said.

I cut him off.

"Please Sam! I know that I am a leech now. You have every right to hate me, it's in your blood. It doesn't hurt my feelings. But please, just agree with the things I say right now! Alright?"

Sam stared at me with an incredulous expression. "Fine."

"Thanks." I whispered as I made my way over to my fathers bed. He looked so weak; so far from the man I had was known and loved so much.

He was sleeping silently, so I shook him gently.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

It took him a while, but recognition settled in.

"Claire?" He whispered as he reached up to touch my face.

"Dad." I grabbed the hand that was reaching for me. I didn't think I could handle him touching my face.

"Claire, you came home. I knew you would." He whispered.

"I know dad, I came home. I am sorry I left in the first place, but I had to. It was right."

"Its okay hunny. But we sure missed you."

"I know, I missed you to." At this point I was holding back tears. My father had been waiting for me to come home for thirty years, and now that I was here I was only saying goodbye. I felt like a monster, even more than usual.

"Claire, don't cry. I'm just glad you are here now. I missed my girl."

"I won't cry Dad. I'll just be sad."

"Don't be sad, Claire." He answered blearily. I could tell he was fading. This conversation had taken a lot of effort on his part. I still needed to get my point across.

"Dad, I came to say that I love you. I came to say that I will miss you. I am so sorry Dad! I hurt you so much; I left when you needed me the most! I am a truly terrible person, I am so sorry." I could feel the sobs coming. They were burning my insides, trying to escape.

"I love you Claire, never forget it. I forgive you." With those words he fell back into his sleep. His expression was blissful, and peaceful.

"Goodbye, Dad." I whispered.

I got up from my spot at his bedside and crossed the room quickly only stopping briefly to address the others.

"Thank you. I will leave now. Like I said, make sure my mother thinks that this was a dream. Bye."

I could tell that they wanted me to say more. Sam began to say something, but I didn't know what. I was running to fast to hear it.

I ran at a fast human pace out of the hospital. As soon as I was outside, I ran at my normal fast pace. Pushing and pushing myself to go faster and faster. I didn't know how long I ran for. But I ended up in some little clearing.

I sank to my knees and sobbed freely. I could let it out here, where no one could hear me.

He forgave me, after everything. He loves me despite the fact that I left his side.

I didn't deserve it, his forgiveness or his kindness.

I hated myself.

My sobs echoced through the woods. Sounding ghostly, almost haunting.

I was so wrapped up in my head, I didn't even see him coming.

"Claire?" I heard a whisper from behind me.

I knew that voice, I knew that warmth.

Quil.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy. Hope you like this new chapter!!! Read and review!!!**

**Please and thank you---**

**Mariah**


End file.
